


Let's fuck again

by Longhairedfury1



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dom/sub, F/M, Gay Sex, Hatake Kakashi Is A Brat, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Top Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longhairedfury1/pseuds/Longhairedfury1
Summary: I'm doing this for people like me who ships this shit
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Let's fuck again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedBloodTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodTea/gifts).



> I'm doing this for people like me who ships this shit

Aizawa had two weeks before he had to go back to work. Two weeks to spend time with his family, two weeks to eat sister’s home-cooking, two weeks to avoid conversation with his father, and two weeks of denying the looks his bestfriend sent him every now and then.

He doesn’t like guys.

He doesn’t .  
  
There really isn’t any dignity left when it comes to his relations with his siblings. He remembers when he shared his first kiss with his sister when he was 10, how his sexual curiosity bled into his family life, when he was 15 and realized that Y/N was more appealing to him than any girl in his class. He remembers when he lost his virginity to a girl that looked just like her in his second year of high school, whispering Y/N’s name under his breath when he came.   
  
He also remembers when his dear friend, kakashi, carefully guided him through proper masturbation when he was 11 and woke up hard and sweaty, arousal coursing through his veins. Bestfriend kakashi had slinked over from his side of the room and pinned aizawa to the bed, a hand over his mouth as he stroked aizawa to completion. Aizawa remembered when he waddled over to kakashi’s bed a few days later, hard and whimpering, mumbling under his breath if kashi-kun could help him again.  
He remembers when kakashi pulled him into his lap, aizawa’s back to his chest, and spoke lowley into his ear, so calm and collected even as he jerked off his bestfriend. He remembered when he came all over kakashi’s hand, panting and tired, and kakashi had kissed the junction of aizawa’s neck, burning hot lips against his cold skin.  
  
He remembered how it became a routine.  
He remembered when he heard some boys at his school mentioning the word “gay”.  
He remembered how they said it was gross, disgusting.   
  
People who were gay went to hell.   
People who were gay got beat up.  
  
He remembered how he stopped going to kakashi’s side of the room.   
He remembered how dejected kakashi sounded when he quietly asked him late one night if he had done something wrong.  
He remembered that he didn’t respond, and kakashi rolled over and faced the wall.  
  
Aizawa isn’t gay.  
  
He has two weeks. Two weeks of trying to sleep when he has to listen to kakashi jerk off in the bedroom over. Two weeks of lustful black eyes centered on him, trailing up and down his body.  
  
He doesn’t want to admit how that makes him feel.  
  
But, he knows he can’t avoid kakashi forever. If he wants something, he’ll corner him and ask for it. He’ll trap him in a situation that he can’t escape, and he’ll question him to no end, getting more and more into aizawa’s personal space as he went.   
  
Not that he ever had any issue with entering it, anyway.  
  
It was a late night, the rest of the house asleep in their beds by now. Aizawa and kakashi we’re enjoying some sake in the living room, giggly and tipsy, laughing at everything. They were next to each other on the couch, kakashi wearing comfortable sweatpants and an old Paramore band shirt. Aizawa was in loose basketball shorts paired with a hoodie with his university’s logo on it. The room was relaxed, and chill. Aizawa felt like sinking into the couch and never coming out, he felt so comfortable.  
That was until kakashi put his hand on Aizawa’s thigh.  
Aizawa froze, tensing and side eyeing kakashi. Kakashi’s half lidded eyes blinked dumbly at him, and he raised an eyebrow, the piercing that was there glistening in the low light.  
  
He didn’t have that a few months ago.  
Must be new.  
  
“What are you planning?”  
Aizawa asked, wariness evident in his voice. Kakashi snorted, a grin pulling at his face like aizawa had asked him something stupid. He turned to face aizawa, pulling his legs up into the couch to sit criss-cross. Aizawa saw memories flash in his head from when he was little enough to curl up in kakashi’s lap. With one hand still on Aizawa’s knee, kakashi propped his chin up on his wrist, blinking innocently.   
“I don’t think I know what you mean, shou dearest.”  
Aizawa rolled his eyes, and raised an eyebrow right back at kakashi.  
“Don’t play coy, you almost always have something devious going on.”  
Kakashi shifted his position, now closer to aizawa. He sighed over dramatically, and aizawa decided to ignore how his new spot had moved kakashi’s hand a little bit up into aizawa’s shorts.   
“You know me too well, kitten.”  
Aizawa snickered, and stretched his arms above his head, making a couple tired noises as he went. Kakashi’s eyes followed the movement, dark black tracking him.  
“There’s actually something I wanted to ask you about. Like, a serious kinda thing.”  
Aizawa quit his stretching and propped his arms up on the back of the cough. He didn’t miss how kakashi ogled his biceps.   
“What’s up? Does it have to do with my sister or something?”  
Kakashi shook his head, suddenly deciding that aizawa’s leg was the most interesting aspect of the room.  
  
Kakashi isn’t often shy like this. Either something is wrong, he wants me to do something for him, or he’s trying to fuck with me.  
  
“Seriously dude, what’s wrong?”   
Aizawa pressed, anxiety beginning to gnaw in his chest at kakashi’s silence. He watched as his friend moved his hands to tug lazily aizawa’s gym shorts, rubbing his thumb over the textured fabric.  
“It’s just- I kinda feel like our relationship has changed a lot since we were kids. We kinda started floating apart back when we entered middle school, and I uh-“  
Kakashi faltered and looked away, eyes averted to the carpet. Aizawa leaned his head down to try and catch his bro's eye, but kakashi only turned farther away. Aizawa sat back up with a huff, and moved to stand up.  
“Well, if you’re not gonna tell me, I guess I’ll just retire to my room for the night-“   
Kakashi jumped to usher him to sit back down and aizawa chuckled at his actions. He reached out to lightly shove kakashi’s shoulder, who made a weak smile and an “oomf” sound, before pulling his hand out from under aizawa’s shorts to dramatically hold his now “injured” body. He made an agonized expression and fell backwards onto the couch with as much drama as he could muster, and aizawa couldn’t contain his giggles.  
“You wound me, Shouta! You’ve slain me without mercy, and now you laugh at my pain?! May the lord rebuke you, foul scum!!”  
Aizawa wheezed at kakashi’s theatrics, coughing when he couldn’t take in a breath. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh along with him, and they both sat there for a few moments, laughing up a storm. After a while they caught their breaths, and aizawa watched as kakashi blew out a puff of steam from his mouth. Aizawa elected to ignore the heat that began boiling in his stomach as he watched the cloud disappear slowly, floating off into the air. Kakashi blew a stray hair out of his face, only for it to flop back into its spot. He sighed and sat up, a pout on his face, making eye contact with aizawa.  
Aizawa raised an eyebrow, and the other one followed when Kakashi aggressively brought his hand up to poke at aizawa’s bicep, his eyebrows furrowing and his nostrils flaring in obvious annoyance. Before aizawa could ask what the actual fuck kakashi was doing, his bestfriend huffed, dual puffs of steam billowing from his nose at the action.  
  
Internally, Aizawa compared him to a small dragon.  
  
“I just miss when we were small and you actually hung out with me. Now we're all grown up fuckin’ teacher's shit- and you have a fantastic class! When the hell did that happen?? God I- I just feel like I’ve missed out on a bunch of stuff you know?”  
Kakashi finished but kept his hand resting on Aizawa’s bicep, his fingers lightly tugging and petting at the soft fabric of the sweatshirt he was wearing. Aizawa was quiet, slowly processing the information. His thought process was interrupted, however, when kakashi leaned forward the slightest bit, craning his neck as his hand slowly travelled from aizawa’s bicep up to his shoulder, where it paused. Aizawa felt his breathing hitch when kakashi squeezed it lightly, and aizawa’s grey eyes moved to meet with kakashi’s, which were dark with an emotion aizawa couldn’t understand.  
“What are you-“  
Aizawa started, frozen where he was sitting on the couch, eyes flickering back and forth from kakashi’s eyes to where his hand was creeping down his chest, thumb barely brushing over the logo.  
“I miss when you were so little that you could fit in my lap. I miss when you’d come up to my bed and beg for me to help you cum. Don’t you remember that, Aizawa?”  
Aizawa felt the blush develop on his cheeks and the heat in his loins brightened at the sight of kakashi’s sensual expression, but he forced a disgusted look onto his face, taking deep breaths to will away the replaying memories from when he was young.  
“kakashi, no. I’m not- I’m not gay. ”  
Kakashi scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Aizawa like he just said the most stupid thing he had ever heard.  
“Oh really? You don’t like boys? Who told you that, huh? The little shits at your school? Huh? If you're not into men, care to explain your half-chub? You tellin’ me you just forgot about all the times you cried and begged for Kashi-kun to touch your little cock and make you cum? You fucking forgot about all the “big boy” kisses you asked for? About the way you came harder than you ever had when I just barely put my finger in your cute little asshole? Huh?”  
Aizawa’s cheeks burned red, and he shoved kakashi’s hand off his chest, only for kakashi to counter, pulling his hand away and moving back quickly to press it between aizawa’s legs. The heel of his palm ground against his cock, and aizawa made a breathy “hhngh-“ noise, and his hips jerked slightly at the contact. Time seemed to stop and Aizawa’s eyes shot open to see a look that could only be described as malicious satisfaction on Kakashi’s face.   
He shifted and gripped Aizawa through his shorts, and aizawa let his mouth fall open and a soft moan tumbled out. His knees twitched inward when kakashi rubbed him slowly, and pleasure started its path throughout his body, the heat of kakashi’s hand warming him up by the second. Aizawa scrambled to grip something when kakashi pulled his hand away from in between his friend's legs to shove at his chest, aizawa falling backwards onto the couch cushions. Kakashi climbed on top of him, pressing his hands down on his torso to keep aizawa pinned.  
Just as Aizawa tried to grip at kakashi’s hips in an attempt to vault him off, kakashi ground his ass against aizawa’s cock, and aizawa tossed his head back, eyes fluttering shut and a groan pulled from his lungs. A lecherous grin was on kakashi’s face, and he leaned down, arching his back and pressing his chest to his friends. He continued the movements of his hips against Aizawa’s, and cupped Aizawa’s cold face with his warm hands. Aizawa panted, and stared up at his bestfriend, a bright blush on both of their faces. He opened his mouth to speak, but kakashi beat him to it.  
“I could talk all day about how much I wish we were little again, aizawa. I miss when I was taller than you, and you could fit in my lap without an issue. But now- now you’re all big and strong, and I’m the one in your lap. The roles have been reversed, haven’t they?”  
Aizawa made a noise, but kakashi quickly shushed him.  
“No- quiet. I haven’t been this close to you since we were 14 years old, and I know for a fact that after this is over, you’re gonna scamper away and avoid speaking to me for the rest of your time here. Either you let me have this, or I have it anyway.”  
Kakashi felt the barest feeling of guilt seep under his skin as aizawa stared up at him helplessly, but kakashi knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. Like he had already said, he craved his friend's touch- especially after it was taken away from him so abruptly those many years ago.   
Aizawa traced a hand up kakashi’s body until he reached his face, which he cupped in the most loving way he could. Kakashi leaned into the heat the slightest bit, and the movement made Aizawa’s heart clench. He couldn’t stop himself from swooping up and pulling his friend into a kiss, hot and cold lips meeting each other in a sloppy middle. Aizawa angled his head to deepen it, which pulled a pleasantly surprised noise from kakashi. He nipped at his friend's bottom lip, and he smirked at kakashi’s little whimper. However, he still opened his mouth in invitation, in which aizawa accepted the offer with greed and without shame. Their tongues intertwined, steam puffing out between their opened mouthed kissing.  
Aizawa’s hands unclenched the couch and slowly made their way up kakashi’s body, one eventually finding a comfortable spot on his waist- the other resting against the base of his neck, lightly playing and tugging at the tufts of hair that were there. Kakashi moved his hand down Aizawa’s chest, shoving the bottom of his shirt up to press his hot skin against Aizawa’s comparatively cooler flesh. He blindly trailed along the divots and muscles that were there before continuing his journey down.   
He wriggled his hand under the elastic of Aizawa’s basketball shorts, and internally applauded himself when Aizawa rolled up into the touch and moaned when Kakashi rubbed at his cock through his soft, grey, and sinfully tight boxers. Aizawa was fully hard now, no doubt about it. Kakashi stroked up the length through the downy cotton of Aizawa’s underwear, and felt a mischievous glee run through him when he rubbed his thumb over the wet spot at the very tip. Kakashi pulled away from the kiss, grinning at the bright pink flush on Aizawa’s cheeks and the haze that was already beginning to cloud over his eyes.  
  
Just like when he was little.  
  
“Do you want me to take your cock out, aizawa? Would you like it if your best friend sucked you off? That’s practically where I belong, huh? Between your legs, sucking your big cock the way a friend should?”  
Kakashi emphasized the last word with a rough stroke, and Aizawa’s head fell back, a whispered “fuck-“ escaping out into the air. Kakashi leaned down, following Aizawa’s movement but brought his head down so his mouth was right next to Aizawa’s ear.  
“Do you want kashi-kun to suck your cock, baby? Yes or no?”  
Aizawa inhaled a sharp breath and kakashi side eyed him, his smirk growing in size as Aizawa’s face went from pink to tomato-red. Aizawa nodded eagerly, his lips wired shut. Kakashi scoffed at the response, nipping at Aizawa's earlobe, murmuring again, this time with more or a purpose.  
“Oh, don’t tell me you’re all shy now? Earlier you were so adamant to tell me you didn’t like boys, and now you’ve gotten all quiet? Come on baby, use your words, huh? Be a big boy for your friend and say please ?”  
Aizawa whimpered, his face somehow getting even more red. He mumbled something quiet, tilting his head to avoid eye contact, his fingers clenching kakashi’s shirt.  
“What was that, honey? I don’t think I quite heard you.”  
Aizawa huffed and squeezed his eyes shut, repeating what he said in a fast, barely understandable whisper.  
  
“Please suck my cock, kashi-kun!”  
  
Kakashi sucked in a breath, a sensation of power that he hadn’t felt since he was 14 rushing directly to his head and groin. He moved quickly, shuffling down the couch until he was facing the large bulge in his friends shorts. His black eyes flickered up to catch grey ones, and his hand hovered over the top of the pants. Aizawa’s hips twitched and he nodded, giving kakashi the go.  
With the consent received, kakashi rushed to pull down Aizawa’s pants, shucking them to his mid thigh, and getting his eyes on the prize- his cock. It was straining against the fabric of his boxers, a large wet spot stained where the tip was. Kakashi groaned at the sight of it- he’s so big - and leaned down, licking a stripe up the soft fabric and sucking at the tip through the cloth, getting the smallest taste of precum on his tongue when he slurped noisily.  
Aizawa gasped and moaned softly, his breath hitching at kakashi’s movements. Kakashi sucked at him through his boxers for a moment longer, the dark grey clothing turning black as his saliva started spreading through the fibers. After another second, he decided he was sick of a filtered taste, he pulled down Aizawa’s underwear as well, eyes widening at how it sprung out when released, slapping up against his stomach, a small string of precum flying out and landing somewhere in the room.   
He marveled at the size of it- it was thick like a can of coke and a solid 7-8 inches. It was similar to how kakashi remembered it, a shade darker than the rest of his body, dusky and pretty against his pale skin. Aizawa watched with hooded eyes as kakashi reached out and lightly gripped the base, internally comparing the differences from when he was little.  
  
“You got big , zawa.”  
  
Aizawa blushed and his hips jerked up when kakashi dragged his hand up until he reached the tip, where he dabbed his finger at the creamy, off-white pearl of precum that had beaded at the very top. Kakashi peeked up at aizawa from his position on his stomach, and kept eye contact as he leaned down, stuck his tongue out and licked a small, delicate stripe from the bottom to the top of aizawa’s cock, before scooting back down and doing it again.  
Aizawa was practically melting into the couch at the ministrations, a dazed look on his face. Kakashi grinned menacingly and opened his mouth, plunging down and taking all of aizawa’s cock in one go. Aizawa’s eyes practically bugged out of his head and he sat up quickly, tensing and knees hiking up around kakashi’s head, pressing up against his ears and muffling any sounds aizawa was likely making.  
  
That was the slightest bit upsetting, but kakashi has more plans for him later, anyway.  
  
Kakashi focused on breathing steadily through his nose as his throat constricted around the heavy cock that was lodged inside. He watched as his friend tossed his head back and panted, his Adam’s apple bobbing with every breath. Kakashi hummed appreciatively at the small glob of precum that pearled up and slid down, and he swallowed slowly to get it all the way down. Aizawa’s hips jerked and kakashi could hear the groan as he struggled to stop himself from gagging. When the need was too harsh, he pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his lip and aizawa’s cock, and coughed while Aizawa looked like he had just seen God.  
Kakashi collected himself quickly and went straight back down, electing to bob his head instead of keeping himself down at the base. He brought a hand up to lightly massage Natsuo’s balls, and the other got a grip on the base of aizawa’s cock, and stroked up and down in tandem with kakashi’s head movements.  
He hollowed out his cheeks and teased one of the veins on the underside of aizawa’s cock with his tongue, and slick noises filled the room as saliva built in kakashi’s mouth. He pulled up to circle the head with his tongue, dipping into the hole with the very tip. Right as he was about to go back down, he felt aizawa’s cold hand on his head, his fingers weaving through the silver strands of his hair, stopping his movements. He looked up at him, his cock still in his mouth, and made a questioning sound, raising an eyebrow as if to ask why.  
  
“Stop- stop just for a second.”  
  
Aizawa said, his chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath from what was no doubt a relatively overwhelming situation. Kakashi pulled off, swallowing down the mixture of saliva and precum as he waited patiently. Aizawa looked down at him, and a brief look of guilt passed over his face. Kakashi felt his heart stop- he’s gonna leave. Right now he’s gonna go up to his room and never talk to me again. Shit- oh shit- fuck oh god-  
“You’re- you’re hard too. I saw you grinding against the couch. I wanna…”  
Aizawa started, a look of hesitancy and consideration on his face. Kakashi realized he must have subconsciously been pressing his hard-on against the fabric of the couch cushions, bringing himself relief slowly, and simply. Aizawa gulped, and murmured out the rest of his sentence.  
  
“I wanna help you- um- help you out. Too.”  
  
The room was dead silent as they stared at each other, and a giddy smile appeared on kakashi’s face.  
“You can ‘help’ by fucking me, if you think you’re up to it.”  
Aizawa’s eyes widened, and they flickered down kakashi’s body.  
“Do you- are you… Prepared ? For that? Do you have the stuff?”  
Kakashi shifted where he was sitting, bringing one of his hands to grab aizawa’s hand, and he brought it back to rest on his ass. Aizawa raised an eyebrow and kakashi huffed and pressed aizawa’s hand farther along until his entire ass-cheek was encompassed by aizawa’s sweaty palm.  
“C’mon, you’ll know it when you feel it.”  
Aizawa furrowed his brows in confusion but cautiously felt along until he froze, jaw dropping slightly. Kakashi grinned as he felt the plug inside of him move the slightest bit when aizawa’s fingers jostled the round, sapphire gem handle through his sweatpants. Kakashi snickered darkly at aizawa’s astonished face, and his wide grey eyes flickered up to meet his.  
“Were you- were you planning this?”  
Kakashi shrugged dismissively, a sly smile on his face.  
“Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. What can I say, Shouta, I’m just a common whore that likes taking it up the ass.”  
Aizawa stared up at him in disbelief, face red as all hell.  
“Won’t you help me out, aizawa? Don’t you wanna make your bestfriend happy? All you gotta do is fuck me and cum inside my ass- that’s not that big of a deal, is it?”  
Kakashi could see the hesitation creeping back onto aizawa’s face.  
“kakashi- I’m not- I don’t-“  
  
Shit- No!  
  
“Please, baby- for me? For your kashi? Please please pretty please just this once, honey, I promise . I’ll leave you alone afterwards I swear- you don’t even have to do anything, just let your kakashi-kun take the reins, okay? I’ll make you feel so good , I promise.”  
Aizawa was quiet as he considered kakashi’s words. The silence between them was deafening as no one spoke, and kakashi felt a gross tenseness and an apology already forming on his lips.  
  
“I’m not gay, kakashi.”  
  
The temperature in the room dropped as kakashi stared at him, mouth agape while aizawa kept his eyes fixated on his chest.  
“You- you can’t be- you’re not being you’re not...being serious right now, are you?”  
Kakashi said, a hysterical laugh bubbling in the back of his throat.  
“kakashi, of course I’m-“  
Aizawa tried to begin, but was swiftly interrupted by his bestfriends words.  
“No, shut the hell up. Has everything we’ve ever done- not even tonight I mean since we were kids , aizawa- does all of that just mean jack shit to you? Huh?”  
Aizawa felt his face burn in anger- in embarrassment .  
“kakashi, it’s wrong-“  
Kakashi snorted incredulously.  
“Oh don’t start with that shit. If you wanna whine about how ‘being gay is a sin’ you might wanna consider this is too, and both of us have fucked Y/N sideways. Doesn’t matter if you like dick or tits, both body parts belong to your family. You’re going to hell either.  
Damn.  
Way.”  
  
Aizawa looked up at kakashi, shocked into silence. They stared at each other, breathing quietly as the information sunk in.  
“Now-“  
Kakashi choked on his words.  
“Now are you gonna fuck me or are you gonne run off to your room?”  
Aizawa was quiet, gulping down the spit that had gathered in under his tongue. Kakashi sighed shakily, taking aizawa’s silence as a “no”. Right as he was about to get up and go to who knows where, Aizawa reached out and grabbed his friend's arm, a hesitant confidence in his eyes.  
“Can we- can you just kiss me? Please?”  
Kakashi froze, black eyes wide, and hopeful. Before aizawa could go back on it, kakashi leaned down to catch his lips in his friends, his burning hot tongue meeting Aizawa’s freezing cold one. One of kakashi’s hands moved to press into the couch as kakashi leaned down, and the other one slinked back to slide down and into his pants, moaning softly into aizawa’s mouth when his fingers jostled the plug. Aizawa froze up for a moment at the deliciously soft sound, and carefully, one of his hands slid up to run through kakashi’s soft hair, lightly tugging in his way.  
Kakashi groaned as he started fucking himself with the plug, his hips twitching with every movement that he made. Aizawa pulled away briefly as he heard the slick sounds.  
“Are we- is that-“  
Kakashi shook his head, eyelids hooded with a hazy lust.  
“No- we d-don’t gotta do it if you don’t wanna- hnngh- I could cum just like this if I really- really tried-!!!”  
Kakashi watched with wide eyes as kakashi jerked his wrist back and forth, moaning into aizawa’s ears, his cheeks pink. The sight of his bestfriend- one he had only ever known as chill and calm unless provoked, seeing him so debauched -  
  
It was making his cock hard again.  
  
With a newfound bloom of confidence, Aizawa spoke: “That can’t be a good angle for your arm, kakashi. Lemme help.”   
Kakashi huffed, and pulled his hand away, wiping off some of the lube that had gotten onto his fingers away with the couch, moving as Aizawa did, allowing himself to be shifted around by his stronger counterpart. Eventually, aizawa had them moved around so kakashi was the one that was laying down on the couch, and Aizawa was the one hovering above him.  
Kakashi’s shirt had been pushed up to reveal his pierced belly button, and his chest rose and fell quickly in anticipation when aizawa’s hands moved to brush over the waistband of his sweatpants.   
“You don’t- m’sorry you don’t hafta do anythin’ for me, aizaw-“  
Aizawa shushed kakashi, his black eyes making contact with his elder brother’s wide, dark black ones.  
“I’m- you- you’ve had a hand on the reins for too long, and I think it would be best if you just- just relaxed for a while.”  
Kakashi’s breath hitched as aizawa began pulling down kakashi’s sweatpants, taking his boxers with them. Aizawa inhaled sharply when kakashi’s cock sprung out and slapped against his stomach, precum dripping down above his belly button. Aizawa’s breath shuddered as his cold hands slid up kakashi’s smooth skin, and his thumb brushed over the white stud piercing. Kakashi’s abdominal muscles tensed briefly before relaxing again, and Aizawa felt a nagging curiosity.  
“Why this color, kakashi?”  
Kakashi’s face and ears reddened at Aizawa's question.  
“It uh- it reminded me of you.”  
Now, it was Aizawa’s turn to blush.  
“Ah- I uh- I see.”  
Kakashi snickered at aizawa’s evident flusteredness.  
“C’mon, you already got my cock out, go ahead and fuck me stupid already.”  
Aizawa took a deep breath, and helped kakashi to pull his pants and boxers all the way off, tossing them down and onto the floor. He grabbed the back of kakashi’s knees and pushed them up and out of the way until kakashi was nearly folded in half, and aizawa’s face bloomed a fire-engine red when he saw the base of the plug nestled in between kakashi’s asscheeks.  
“Is- is that a diamond??”  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow before he realized what aizawa was referencing. He snorted, raising himself up a bit to try and see his body.  
“Yeah, dipshit, what else would it be?”  
Aizawa looked at him incredulously.  
“I know for a fact your job doesn't pay you that well, kakashi.”  
Kakashi shrugged, collapsing back into the couch cushions.  
“your sister left her credit card on the counter- I would’ve been an idiot not to take it and spend her money on shit.”  
Aizawa rolled his eyes as he dragged his hand down to prod at the plug, snickering at the small gasp kakashi made.  
  
“You’re ridiculous.”

“Shut up, you love it.”

“Yeah, whatever.”  
  
After a moment of hyping himself up, aizawa got a grip on the base of the plug, and ever so slowly began to wean it out. Kakashi sighed, a melty smile on his face as his body relaxed into the couch. He watched with careful eyes as kakashi’s asshole clenched down on the flared end of the plug, and how the puckered pink circle clenched around nothing when it was fully out. Kakashi hummed slowly, looking at his friend with a dark, lustful gaze.  
“There’s some more lube down there in my sweatpant pocket, but you can do whatever you want.”  
Aizawa raised an alarmed eyebrow.  
“Wouldn’t that hurt?”  
Touya winked devilishly.  
“That’s the point, kitten~”  
Aizawa snorted, and stepped off of the couch to pick up kakashi’s sweatpants, rustling through them before tossing them back on the floor when he grabbed the lube. He popped the lid, and smeared some of the fluid onto his middle finger. When he lined his finger up, aizawa hesitated for a brief moment, his eyes flickering to kakashi’s pleased expression. Blowing a stray hair away from his face, aizawa pressed inside, gasping softly at how smooth it entered, sucking his finger down to the knuckle almost immediately. Kakashi groaned, grinning lecherously like he was the cat that got the cream.  
Kakashi shifted where he laid, grinding his hips down onto aizawa’s slowly thrusting finger, soft, pleased noises slipping from his throat. His eyes, which had slipped shut earlier, fluttered back open as he watched Aizawa’s brightly flushed face and focused eyes.  
“Just one or two fingers’ll be fine, kitty. I was playin’ with myself earlier today, m’ sure I can take it.”  
Aizawa looked down at his bestfriend, concern evident on his face.   
“Are you- are you sure?”  
Kakashi nodded lazily, and a melty grin slipped onto his face as aizawa curled his finger up, increasing his pace.   
“Go ahead- add th’second finger already, aizawa. C’mon~”  
Aizawa rolled his eyes at kaksshi’s impatience, but removed his finger, eyes trained on kakashi’s clenching asshole.   
  
“Like whatcha see?”

“Shut up, you dork.”  
  
When sizawa’s second finger was drenched, he lined them up and pressed inside, catching the way kakashi’s chest and breathing stuttered, and a low, satisfied groan rumbled outwards. Aizawa thrusted in and out, allowing kakashi to adjust to the sensation.  
“You gotta- gotta scissor em a bit-“  
Aizawa quickly began to scissor his fingers open and closed, and kakashi’s breath hitched before a high-pitched gasp escaped his mouth.  
“Fuck- fuck right there! To the- to the left and up- please- !!”  
Aizawa, surprised by kakashi’s sudden begging, followed the direction, and internally noted the change in texture. Kakashi moaned loudly, his back arching as he desperately ground against his friend's fingers, his hands clawing against the couch, leaving small singes along the way. Aizawa applied a harsher pressure, circling the fleshy spot, but a burning hot palm pushing him away ceased his movements, and he looked up at his bestfriend.  
Kakashi was so disheveled compared to less than a minute ago, sweat dripping down his face and puffs of steam coming out of his mouth with every breath.   
“I wanna- I wanna cum when you’re inside of me, aizawa.”  
A deep, growling, burning hunger bloomed in the only hatake’s loins as he stared at his flushed bestfriend, and his cock was pulsing with the sudden blood flow. He couldn’t manage to process words- not in this state- so he stiffly nodded, ears bright red, as he removed his fingers from his friend’s ass, and with shaking hands, pulled his cock from his boxers, and lubed himself up. Kakashi watched with depravity and lust on his face, and they made eye contact as aizawa lined himself up with kakashi’s puckered hole.  
“I’ve-“ aizawa began, a look of hesitation clear on his face. “I’ve never done anal before.”  
Kakashi nodded, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, knowing he’s going to have to lead his friend through this.   
  
“I don’t think I’m gonna- I’m not gonna last.”  
  
A devious smile slid onto kakashi’s face as he processed the information. His eyes that were zeroed in on aizawa’s hard cock glided up to meet with his counterparts eyes, and he spoke, “You don’t have to last, baby. You can cum as many times as you want, your only job is to get me to orgasm too.”  
Aizawa nodded, biting his bottom lip in concentration. He grabbed his lubed up cock by the base, and with one hand on kakashi’s thigh to stabilize himself, he lined up, and began to press inside. As soon as the head was engulfed a low groan escaped from his mouth, and tears of pleasure pricked in his eyes. Kakashi inhaled a sharp breath, trying his best to relax as the dick was a cold, stark contrast to his normally burning insides.  
Aizawa moved his hands to grip onto kakashi’s hips as he continued to slide in, his cold fingers likely leaving small bruises in his wake. Kakashi shuddered and sighed as aizawa whimpered softly, their hips meeting one-another’s in with a small squelch noise. Both of their breathing patterns wavered as they adjusted, and aizawa’s jaw was clenched as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay. After a few moments, kakashi poked at aizawa’s freezing forearm, and blinked up at him, a smirk on his face.  
  
“ bestfriend~ ”  
Aizawa moaned softly as kakashi continued talking, his hand wrapping around aizawa’s wrist, his thumb rubbing at his skin.  
“Hurry up and fuck your bestfriend like you mean it.”  
And Aizawa did.  
His pace was immediate. Harsh, rough thrusts that caught kakashi off guard. A broken cry got caught in the bestfriend's throat as he jolted backwards with the force behind Aizawa’s movements. Kakashi quickly steadied himself, gripping onto the couch harshly. He laughed breathlessly, a smug smile on his face as pleasure bloomed throughout his body. Aizawa moaned, his mouth dropping open as his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. Kakashi snickered at his friend's euphoric expression.  
“Aww, is it too much for ya? Do you think you’re gonna cum right away? You’re practically a virgin, aizawa- hNNGK!!”  
Kakashi was swiftly cut off by aizawa’s hand latching around his throat, not squeezing, but the threat was there nonetheless. Kakashi’s face burned a bright red at the lustful, menacing look on aizawa’s face, and he whimpered softly as his bestfriend leaned over him, hips still jerking forward to meet with kakashi’s.  
“And- hbngh- and here I th- thought you were a soft dom-!!”  
The elder of the two choked out, his brattiness still retained even as he got rawed.  
“Soft dom, huh kashi-kun? It’s almost like you forgot I have a thing for acting~?”  
Kakashi snickered, but it smoothly dissolved into a groan as aizawa squeezed the sides of his neck, briefly limiting his blood flow.  
“F-fuck- heh , that’s kinda kinky aizawa~that’ll send you straight to hell, won’t it? Leviticus 18:22 and Exodus 20:14? Might wanna- hnn - talk to your pastor for that one!”  
The younger of the two rolled his eyes, and with the movement, shifted his hips to the left. Kakashi ’s eyes slammed open and his head tossed back, his hand singing the couch cushion a charred black as a strangled moan sounded like it was ripped from him.  
“AIZAWA!!! Shit- right there, please right there oh my god fuck-! ”  
Aizawa snorted, and raised an eyebrow, confidence exuding from him.  
“What was that, kakashi? Was that god I heard? From the sounds of it, you’ve been doing some reading- don’t you know that saying the lord’s name in vain is a sin? ”  
He thrusted harshly, now knowing where to aim. Kakashi slapped his hot hand over his mouth to muffle his sudden scream as his eyes slammed shut. Aizawa’s eyes widened as his bestfriends body went rigid still, and his hard cock spurted out ropes of semen, all of it spilling around the base and sliding down to his hole, the burning hot liquid making a ‘ hisss’ noise as it greeted aizawa’s ice-cold flesh. A high pitched whine fell from kakashi’s open mouth as aizawa kept up with his thrusts, and a stuttered gasp came out accompanied with a pathetic, wobbled cry.  
“ shotaaaaaa I- I came all over- you were supposed to cum first!!”  
Aizawa snickered at the sight of his bestfriend in such a pathetic state. His semen still dripping down his flagging erection, and his hips twitching every time aizawa thrusted.   
“Hah, guess you ‘couldn’t handle it, ’ huh, kakashi-kun?”  
Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat when aizawa pulled his hand away from his throat, and situated both of them on his hips.  
“What- what’re you- shoutaahngh-!!!”  
Aizawa began pulling kakashi’s borderline jelly body backwards to meet his thrusts, wet sounds of skin against skin filling the living room. Kakashi shrieked behind his hand as aizawa somehow increased the pace of his thrusts, the head of his cock hammering against his friend's poor, abused prostate.  
He groaned, sweat dripping down his face as he neared his end, the fire in his stomach roaring loudly.  
“ Hnnngh - kaka-kun I’m gonna cum ~ Do ya want your bestfriend’s semen inside of you? Do you want me to breed you?”  
Kakashi’s back arched dramatically as a pathetic few spurts of cum spilled from his cock as he came untouched yet again.   
“Please! Please aizawa I want it so bad - breed me-!!! ”  
Aizawa pressed himself up against kakashi, and his fingers dug deep into the older’s skin, likely leaving bruises that will show up tomorrow. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream and his body twitched as he emptied inside, his cock pulsing with every rope pushed out. Kakashi sighed as his body finally relaxed fully into the couch, the cold cum cooling him down from the inside-out.  
Aizawa moaned, his hips shuddering involuntarily as he came down from his high, and he lazily peered down as his cum-covered and sweat-shined brother. Aizawa snorted tiredly, and raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re wrecked.”  
Kakashi huffed, and his eyes slipped shut, a pleased grin and his face.  
“First of all, you’re not much better, and second of all, I think it’s safe to say I’ve un-heterosexual-ified you. I dub thee: a man lover.”  
Natsuo rolled his eyes as he shifted to pull out, but he couldn’t stop the smile pulling at the corner of his lips.  
“Shut up, dork. Do you think you can walk or do ya want me to carry you to your room?”  
Kakashi sighed, and stuck his hands up in the air, making a grabby motion. Aizawa hummed in acknowledgement, and moved them both around until kakashi was firmly holding on, and he sleepily strolled upstairs to his room, kakashi in his arms, far too exhausted to go and get their clothes from the floor.   
That night, they slept better than they ever had, and all the negative thoughts about loving kakashi ceased to exist in aizawa’s mind.   
  
After all, he may be stubborn to a fault, but his bestfriend could convince him of anything with the right amount of patience.


End file.
